


cats aren't conditioned for winter

by murphym



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphym/pseuds/murphym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa teases Kuroo for wearing socks to bed and becomes his personal blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cats aren't conditioned for winter

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sucker for that roommate au where bokuto, kuroo, akaashi, and oikawa all live together during college, so whatever the heck this is takes places in that setting. also a sucker for kurooi cuddles.

Oikawa enjoys teasing all of his roommates.

 

Akaashi always displays something other than indifference when Oikawa manages to miraculously push his buttons. One time he even got him embarrassed, turning red up to his ears and they talked about it for days. Bokuto is just an easy target. A little _too_ easy.

 

Though Kuroo on the other hand, it takes Oikawa a little more effort, a little more scheming to get a good reaction out of the guy. He's his favorite.

 

Right now it feels like Russia in the middle of winter in their apartment. It's really damn cold. If it wasn't for the fat utilities bill they received in the mail last month, he wouldn't have to suffer under these conditions. Akaashi, who looked more pissed off than the time Bokuto and Kuroo tried playing volleyball in the apartment, made it clear they weren't allowed to abuse the heating, so they had to cut back.

 

Oikawa wonders if it's really that necessary, because his own bed doesn't even provide enough warmth when the heating is off. They all learned their first winter living together that Kuroo would rather do the dishes for once than to do anything with the cold, so he's curious to see how his roommate is holding up. Oikawa slides out of bed at the thought. It's just an opportunity to tease Kuroo and maybe steal a blanket or two from him.

 

He waltzes into Kuroo's room and sure enough the guy is curled up underneath a pile of blankets and face pressed into the pillow. Oikawa is still not sure how Kuroo doesn't suffocate in the middle of the night. It looks like he had prepared himself for the worst when Akaashi restricted the heating. Oikawa stifles a laugh, although, slightly disappointed as he hoped that Kuroo would have been awake.

 

It doesn't make much of a difference, because Kuroo doesn't need to be awake to get a dose of his teasing.

 

He makes his way to the end of the bed where Kuroo's foot peaks out from the mound of blankets. In any other circumstance, Oikawa wouldn't dare touching one of his roommate's socks but this is an exception.

 

Kuroo practically jumps out of bed when Oikawa pulls his sock off. All he can see is a mess of black hair and drowsy eyes peering over the blankets.

 

Oikawa twirls the sock in his hand, smiling, “Morning, Kuroo!” He says in a sing-song like voice.

 

“What the hell?” Kuroo mumbles in aggravation, head falling back to the pillow with a grunt and pulling his foot back under the blankets. He curls himself up into a tighter ball.

 

Oikawa's amused, maybe even a little _too_ amused, and that's worrisome because he could get hooked on messing with a cold, sleepy Kuroo. It could become his new guilty pleasure.

 

His hand dives beneath the blankets, and Kuroo must have sensed it because now he's desperately trying to kick Oikawa's hand away. Oikawa comes out victorious though when his hand resurfaces with Kuroo's other sock.

 

“Oikawa!” He hears as a pillow comes hurling through the air, dodging it with a second to spare and Oikawa lets out a laugh that only produces a sound of annoyance from Kuroo.

 

“I can't believe you wear socks to bed.”

 

“Shut up. I'm cold.”

 

“I'll just have to warm you up then.”

 

He smirks before jumping to his feet, not giving Kuroo the time to think about the random offer, and Oikawa slips under the fortress of blankets to nestle against Kuroo's side. He's dying to see his expression, and also waiting for Kuroo to kick him out of the bed at any given moment. Against his expectations, Kuroo turns over and pulls Oikawa into his chest. He can't deny, however, that this is far more warm and comfortable than his own bed.

 

“That's real thoughtful of you.”

 

Not the reaction he had hoped for.

 

He's ready to counter that unfortunate sarcasm, but Kuroo starts rubbing his cold feet against Oikawa's legs. A shiver runs up his spine. He's near ready to abort this mission.

 

“Oh my god—Kuroo—!” Oikawa laughs, struggling to flee from Kuroo's captivity. “That's cold!”

 

“Well, you're the dumbass who took my socks off!”

 

Then, Kuroo brings his hands into the picture when they slide underneath the back of Oikawa's shirt. It's worse than Kuroo's feet, because his hands feel like the time when Iwaizumi dumped snow down the back of his shirt in elementary school. To say it's freezing is an understatement. Oikawa is now wondering if it's even humanly possible to be _this_ cold.

 

“Kuroo—stop—!” At this point, he's laughing too much to even put up a decent struggle. Oikawa likes it though. It's why he enjoys teasing his roommate so much, because sometimes Kuroo can turn the tables in a matter of seconds and the pursuit is all the more fun.

 

Maybe it's the desire to have the upper hand again, which lends Oikawa the strength to somehow push Kuroo onto his back. Whatever it is, it thankfully stops the awful contact with Kuroo's cold hands and feet. He smirks, lying on top of him. They're in a position that is hardly shared between roommates or friends, but Kuroo remains passive as if this is a normal occurrence between them.

 

Oikawa's always been good at reading people, yet he's uncertain when it comes to Kuroo, including now.

 

Kuroo just sighs, closing his eyes and seemingly done getting his moment of payback. “Do me a favor and just stay there. You're warm.”

 

“So is that all I'm good for?” Oikawa chuckles, lifting a hand to flick Kuroo between his brows, “You're a baby when it comes to the cold.”

 

Kuroo rubs at his forehead, “I _hate_ winter, alright. The rain, the snow, the wind: I hate it all.”

 

“But you like me, right?” He teases. “I'm warm, you even said so yourself. So I'll keep you warm during the rest of winter.”

 

Oikawa means it as a joke, but he wasn't confident that it'd _actually_ work. When Kuroo raises his brows, Oikawa smiles.

 

Success.

 

He comes to rest his head against Kuroo's chest, casting a playful gaze. “There's plenty of cold nights in the future. I'll become your personal blanket, and you wouldn’t have to hate winter so much.”

 

There's this wonderful look of bewilderment in Kuroo's eyes that Oikawa eats up. He doesn't see it very often, except when Kuroo is making an attempt to study for their math exams. As of now, he isn't sure if Kuroo is actually taking his offer seriously.

 

But he quickly returns to that damn expression Oikawa can never read.

 

“If you insist.”

 

Then there it is, Kuroo smirks. What really bothers Oikawa the most is his smirk suggests that Kuroo's seen through him this entire time.

 

Oikawa raises his head, knitting his brows. “You know I'm joking, right?”

 

“I was just wondering how long you'd actually keep this up.” Kuroo chuckles.

 

He exhales, feeling bitter and defeated that his roommate foiled him once again. Though his success rate with Kuroo is never high, so Oikawa isn't all that surprised. A moment later he sits up with a pout.

 

“You're no fun.” A lie of course.

 

Kuroo looks at him for a moment, “But really...it's so damn cold in here. I swear to god Akaashi is trying to kill us.”

 

“Hm, that is likely.”

 

They all know Akaashi threatens to move out at least once a week, and Bokuto still doesn't grasp the concept as to why. Maybe this is Akaashi's own way of getting revenge on them for being such crappy roommates.

 

“So you should sneak into my bed more often.”

 

“What?”

 

Kuroo frowns, “Like I'm gonna repeat it.”

 

“How cute, you're being honest.” Oikawa smirks. Though it really is a rarity for him and Kuroo to exchange something other than an unhealthy amount of sarcasm.

 

“This is serious.” Kuroo looks panicked. “If Akaashi keeps this up I'll end up freezing to death.”

 

He's never seen someone so desperate to avoid the cold. It's just like his avoidance of the dishes, except Kuroo would rather do that in this situation. Oikawa sighs, “Oh, fine. You're lucky that I'm so nice this morning.” He returns to lay beside Kuroo, who doesn't waste a second to nestle against him.

 

His roommate reminds Oikawa of a giant cat, clingy and dying for warmth.

 

“If you were being nice you wouldn't have pulled my socks off.”

 

“It's still really weird that you sleep with socks on. You know no one does that, right?”

 

“Bokuto does.”

 

Oikawa pauses. It all makes sense now. “Ah...” Those two really do have a lot in common. He makes a mental note to also tease Bokuto about it later. “It's no wonder why you two don't have girlfriends.”

 

Kuroo looks up from his place on Oikawa's shoulder, “I'm not the one who got dumped for spending too much time with volleyball-chan than their actual girlfriend.”

 

“Okay that's enough out of you.” He sighs bitterly and pushes the head of black, unruly hair back to rest against his shoulder.

 

Surprisingly, his roommate takes it literally. There isn't another sound from Kuroo until he mumbles something along the lines of “You really are warm” before falling back asleep, and now it's just silence save for the droning hum of their refrigerator. Kuroo's limbs are tangled around his own and his cheek pressed against Oikawa's shoulder. If only he had his phone to document the moment and proudly show it around later to annoy Kuroo.

 

The arrangement is warm, much warmer and comfortable than Oikawa imagined, and the steady, rhythmic breathing of Kuroo is like an added benefit to the coziness. He reconsiders the thought of flaunting a picture of him and a sleepy, clingy Kuroo to others, because Oikawa might want to keep all of this to himself.

 

His consciousness easily starts to drift.

 

It's fine if Akaashi never turns the heat on.

 


End file.
